His Everything
by hollytiger
Summary: During and post Shabbat Shalom, one of the B-team MCRT agents watches the interactions between Tony and Ziva in the office, and is there for all of her friends when they need her the most. Spoilers for 10x11 and 10x12. Will most likely be two parts like the episodes.


His Everything

by

hollytiger

_Summary: During and post Shabbat Shalom, one of the B-team MCRT agents watches the interactions between Tony and Ziva in the office, and is there for all of her friends when they need her the most. Spoilers for 10x11 and 10x12. Will most likely be two parts like the episodes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Jessica Black, Josh and Madison are mine and only mine._

Part 1 Shirts, Pictures, Assumptions and Losses

Jessica Black, Special Agent at NCIS, a member of the B-Team in the MCRT Unit, sat at her desk, typing away at her computer when she heard laughter coming from the opposite side of the bullpen. Her eyes darted over to the source of the laughter and watched as Special Agents DiNozzo, David and McGee sifting through old storage bins.

"Remember this? Room service?" said McGee.

"Uh, same undercover op in which I wore this, briefly..." said Ziva, giving Tony a look as she gently flung the dress into his face. That had caused Jessica to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," said Tony. Next thing Jessica knew, he had started singing in a horrible Jamaican accent, which caused Tony to receive several looks of horror or disbelief.

"Oh yeah, you guys weren't there for that," said Tony.

"I get why they want to free up space in the storage room, but who's gonna want any of this old junk?" asked McGee as Ziva continued to rummage through the bins.

"I'm keepin' the soul patch," said Tony as Jessica watched Ziva hold up a bright yellow shirt. Jessica smirked as she caught the phrase "Bun in the Oven" printed on the shirt. _Ahh, the pregnancy pact..._ thought Jessica. The one time that Ziva, Abby, and Jessica has all teamed up and went undercover as pregnant women. Tony was Ziva's fake wife, McGee was Abby's and Jessica had enlisted her fiancé Josh as her husband (much to Gibbs' disapproval but had no choice) to get to the bottom of a case that involved pregnant women and their dead husbands. Ziva and Abby made cute pregnant women. Jessica on the other hand, had been horrified at how large and heavy the prosthetic pad was and vowed to wait a little longer for kids with her soon-to-be husband. That was, until she had gotten pregnant with their daughter Madison.

She watched as Ziva chuckled and the boys turned to look at her.

"What's that?" asked Tony. Ziva turned the shirt around to show them.

"I remember that case," said McGee. "That's the pregnancy pact."

"You looked, good in that," said Tony to Ziva. Jessica could see the images swirling through his head.

"I still would," said Ziva, smiling at Tony as she bunched up the shirt. Jessica raised an eyebrow as Tony gave Ziva the look of "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jessica sweared those two were if not already together in some way secretly married. The way those two looked and interacted with each other every day...

"Ooh, I don't think I remember these..." said McGee as he held up a pair of panties, or a thong to be exact.

_Shit..._ thought Jessica, _I hope they don't realize that was mine..._

"I wouldn't touch that..." said Tony, bit a disgusted.

"I washed those Tony..." said Ziva.

_Thank you Ziva, I owe you one..._ thought Jessica as she realized that Ziva must have figured out who they belonged to.

"They're yours?" McGee and Tony asked, bewildered.

"You two were not there for that..." said Ziva.

Jessica watched as the boys stared at the thong, Tony reaching for it to hold. Jessica let out a shudder. _Oh god, now I have to burn those..._

"OOH finally! I found something, a little more practical," said Ziva.

"The matching bra?" asked Tony, earning a chuckle from McGee.

_Crap, that's probably in there too..._ thought Jessica.

"Ha!" said Ziva, holding up a boxing helmet. "Wrong kind of padding."

"Oh come on, when is there time to exercise?" asked McGee.

"Have you seen what they did to the NCIS Gym? Juice bar! Nice..." replied Tony.

"Well I make time outside of work," said Ziva. "It's a good habit I picked up from my time at Mossad. Never sweat where you eat."

"Wrong bodily function," replied McGee, obviously correcting what every dubbed as "Ziva-isms".

"Yeah, if it's the wrong idea," said Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen. "Grab your gear! Dead body in the Potomac."

Jessica watched as they grabbed their stuff and Gibbs stop to look at a belt hanging out of the bin.

"New belt Boss?' asked Tony as Gibbs sniffed the belt.

"Nah, it's an old belt," replied Gibbs as he sniffed the belt again. "Drug bust, '99." Jessica laughed to herself as she watched them walk out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Jackpot!" said Tony. "Look what I found in the bottom of the box."

"Unless it is the identity of the victim, Tony," said Ziva, "I do not care."

Jessica watched Tony as he looked at the picture.

"What is it with you and old photos lately?" asked Ziva

"Windows, into our past?" replied Tony and then he turned the picture around to show Ziva.

"They were fitting me for the prosthetic, Tony," said Ziva, a sour look on her face. "There's nothing embarassing about it." Jessica silently laughed to herself behind the wall.

"Oh not embarassing, telling," said Tony. "You're smiling."

"Hmmph," said Ziva with a smile. Just then McGee had walked into the bullpen. _Typical McGee,_ thought Jessica. _Always has to walk in right as Tony and Ziva are baring their souls..._

"Speaking of smiles," started Ziva, "I think McGee has something."

"Yeah I got a lead on our body from Metro Missing Persons report," said McGee. "Tyler Wilkes was reported missing this morning by his lawyer."

"Wilkes, that sounds familiar..." said Tony.

"His investigative reports have been published all over the world," replied McGee.

"So he's a journalist," said Ziva.

"He's more like a government paparazzi," said McGee.

"So instead of looking for photos of Kate Middleton with her top off he's trying to catch the Pentagon with their pants down?' asked Tony.

"He sold photographs of Opium smuggling on foreign Army bases last year," said McGee.

"They turned out to be digitally altered, right?" asked Ziva.

"Damage has already been done," said Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen. Jessica once again turned back to her work so Gibbs wouldn't reprimand her for eavesdropping.

* * *

"Ziva? You okay?" Jessica asked the next day as she came up to Ziva's desk.

"No, not really," said Ziva.

"You look pale, you feeling okay?' asked Jessica as she sat on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"My father's back in town," whispered Ziva. "No one's supposed to know he's here."

Jessica gasped.

"Why?" asked Jessica.

"He says he wants to spend time with me," said Ziva.

"Can I call bullshit?" asked Jessica.

"You may," said Ziva. Ziva went to stand but as soon as she did, Ziva sat right back down.

"Whoa," said Ziva.

"You okay, Zi?" asked Jessica.

"I just got lightheaded," said Ziva. "I think all this is overwhelming me, yes?"

"Maybe you should go lie down," said Jessica.

"No, I am alright," said Ziva. "I have to go, I am meeting Abba for lunch. I am going to show him photos from Schmeil's visit to DC." Ziva grabbed the photographs from her desk and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Call me if you need anything, Zi," said Jessica.

"I will, Jess, Shalom," said Ziva as she grabbed her coat and bag and hurried to the elevator.

"Shalom," said Jessica, waving a hand. She returned to her desk as Tony walked in.

"Hey Jess, you see my ninja anywhere?" asked Tony.

"She went to go have lunch with her dad," said Jessica.

"Her dad's back?" cried Tony.

"Oh you didn't know?" replied Jessica. "I assumed you did since Ziva shares everything with you."

"Why is he here?" asked Tony.

"To spend time with her, I guess," said Jessica. "Although I think Ziva's overdoing it. She nearly fainted in her chair when she went to stand up." Tony's eyes widened.

"That all?" asked Tony.

"She looked like she wanted to hurl," said Jessica as she watched Tony grab his stuff.

"Thanks for telling me," said Tony, giving his unofficial sister a kiss on the cheek. "I better go tell the bossman."

* * *

Jessica couldn't believe it. Eli David was dead. The director's wife was in surgery, critically wounded, and the director was unscathed, as was Ziva. She stood with the B-team, as the rest of them processed the scene with the sheriff's office and FBI while she stood with Ziva as Ducky and Palmer loaded Eli's body into the NCIS van, Ziva sobbing into Jessica's arms. Tony came up behind them.

"Bossman said for you to take the night off, Jess," said Tony. "Someone needs to stay with Ziva while we head to the hospital."

"I can do that," said Jessica. "Keep me posted on Mrs. Vance's condition?"

"Will do, Tiger," said Tony, using his nickname for Jessica. She watched as Tony took Ziva into his arms and say a few comforting words to her, before placed a kiss to her hair. Jessica swore she heard him say, "I love you" before handing Ziva back over to Jessica.

"Come on Zi, let's go to my place," said Jessica, wrapping a comforting arm around Ziva. "I'll order some takeout and we can just do whatever you want to do. We'll even stop by and get some clothes for you. Sound good?"

Ziva nodded in agreement and Jessica sent Tony a look of "I know. We'll talk later." He nodded in response to her look and Tony watched as Jessica helped Ziva into her car's passenger side. Jessica got behind the wheel of Ziva's Mini-Cooper, which miraculously had not suffered any damage in the gunfire, and drove them out of sight.

When they stopped at Ziva's to pick up clothes, Jessica sighed as she looked around the apartment. She wasn't blind. Jessica could tell that there were two occupants of the apartment.

"Zi, you know you can tell me anything, right?" asked Jessica.

"Of course, you and Abby are like sisters to me," said Ziva.

"How long have you and Tony-?"

"Been living together?" asked Ziva. Jessica nodded. "Since the end of November. That obvious, huh?"

"Well, the Ohio State stuff and the movie collection kinda gave it away," laughed Jessica.

"We've been exploring this relationship step by step," said Ziva as she packed clothes into an overnight bag.

"And when were you going to tell me that you guys are having a baby?' asked Jessica. "Does Gibbs know?"

"Of course he doesn't know," said Ziva. "We were waiting to tell him at the right moment."

"Yet you nearly died tonight," said Jessica. "I think you should tell him ASAP. You're Tony's everything, you know? That summer when you were in Somalia..."

"I know," said Ziva. "Tony is my everything too. How did you know I was-"

"My assumptions were confirmed when you almost fainted in front of me and looked like you wanted to throw up," said Jessica. "Not to mention there was only one unfilled wine glass at what was left of the dinner table at the Director's house.

"I think Vance suspected," said Ziva. "Jackie..."whispered Ziva. Tears filled her eyes again. "I did not wish for that to happen to her. I hope she makes it."

"Me too Zi," said Jessica, hugging Ziva again. "Her chocolate chip cookies are badass. Come on, let's go get food. Anything you want. My treat."

"I hate to admit this, but don't tell Tony," said Ziva. "I think I am having what you call a craving, yes?"

"Just tell me where we are going," smiled Jessica.

* * *

Instead of going for take-out, Jessica and Ziva ended up stopping a the twenty-four hour Walmart near Jessica's apartment. Three cartons of ice cream, two DiGiorno pizzas and two jars of pickles later, the two trekked the stairs to Jessica's second floor three bedroom apartment. Before Jessica could pull out her key, the door opened to reveal Jessica's fiancé Josh.

"Tony just called me, told me about Eli, I am so sorry Ziva," said Josh as he hugged Ziva.

"Thank you Josh," said Ziva.

"What's all this?" asked Josh. "I just went shopping."

"Ask Miss "Bun-In-the-Oven" David, or should I say the future Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"What?" cried Josh. "Wow, congrats Ziva!"

"Thank you Josh, you and Jess are the first to know," said Ziva as they set the bags on the counter. "Tony and I have not even told Gibbs and the team yet."

"Then how does Jess know?" asked Josh.

"I guessed it, like every good investigator," said Jessica, poking Josh in the ribs. "Now how about throwing these pizzas in the oven? Is Maddie asleep?"

"Out like a light," said Josh as he pre-heated the oven.

"Good. Here Zi, let me show you to the guest room," said Jessica. Ziva followed Jessica down the hall, and after a brief stop to check on Madison, Ziva smiling at the sight of the little blonde haired girl asleep in her pink palace, Jessica led Ziva into her guest room.

"If you want to shower first, I'll get you some towels from the linen closet," said Jessica. "Sound good?"

"It does actually, thank you," said Ziva. "And thank you again for everything Jess."

"Just following Bossman's orders," smiled Jessica. "Plus, we really haven't had a girls night lately, have we?"

"No, we have not," said Ziva.

"Zi, I know how hard it is to lose someone," said Jessica. "My dad's dad died the year before I was born the night before my parent's wedding of a heart attack. My uncle was murdered by serial killers in California two weeks before I was born. I never got to meet either of them. My uncle's was the hardest on my family because of how he died and they didn't mention him to me for fourteen years until they caught the bad guys."

"That is why you became an NCIS agent, yes?' asked Ziva, a look of sympathy showing on her face.

"Yeah, and then my great-aunt died of cancer when I was ten, my step-grandpa died when I was going back to college, and my other grandparents died when I was getting finished with my two-year and heading to Toledo with Josh for my four-year. And then obviously Josh has lost his mom young as well. None of them ever got to meet Madison."

"I'm sorry Jess," said Ziva. Jessica waved a hand in the air.

"It's alright, Zi, now I'll be back with your towels and I'll show you where the bathroom is."

* * *

"Who would have ever though that Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson could look so sexy in silver paint?" asked Jessica as her, Ziva and Josh watched _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

"Not me," said Josh. "I thought they would be totally nude in this film."

"You just say that cause you find Emma Watson sexy period," grinned Ziva as she munched on pizza and ice cream, not to mention a few pickles. _Damn hormones..._ thought Ziva.

"Well she is!" argued Josh.

"Shh, you'll wake up Maddie!" said Jessica. Just then, the phone rang and Jessica rushed up.

"I'll get it! It's probably Tony!" said Jessica rushing to the phone. She picked up the cordless and answered.

"Tony?"

"_Yeah it's me Jess,_" said Tony on the other end.

"How's Jackie?" asked Jessica.

"_She didn't make it, Jess," _said Tony. _"Mrs. Vance died in surgery."_

"Oh wow, thanks for the update," said Jessica. "I'll let everyone know."

"_How's Ziva?"_ asked Tony.

"She's doing surprisingly well," said Jessica. "We are sitting here with Josh pigging out on pickles, pizza and ice cream and watching Harry Potter. Which I still say was snubbed for several Oscars."

"_I can agree with you on that,"_ said Tony.

"Oh Tony, just so you know, Josh and I know about the baby," said Jessica. "I kinda figured it out since we have a kid."

"_I figured you would,"_ said Tony. _"Does Ziva want to talk to me?"_

"Hold on, I will ask," said Jessica. She turned to Ziva and mouthed, _"Do you want to talk to Lover Boy?"_ Ziva shook her head no.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," said Ziva.

"She'll talk to you in the morning," said Jessica.

"_Tell her I love her, and that she knows I always have her back, and that I will see her in the morning."_

"Will do, DiNozzo," said Jessica. "Ciao."

"_Ciao Bella,"_ said Tony. Jessica hung up the phone and turned to Josh and Ziva.

"Tony said he loves you, and to let you know that he's always got your back, and that he will see you in the morning," said Jessica.

"How is Mrs. Vance?" asked Ziva, a worried look on her face.

Jessica frowned and stared grimly at them.

"I'm sad to report that Mrs. Vance passed away in surgery," said Jessica, tears rolling down her face. She sat next to Ziva and the two women cried for the loss of their friend. Josh took this opportunity to clean up the mess, letting the two women mourn for Jackie Vance and Eli David.

TBC


End file.
